earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
International Socialist-Futurist Party
Overview The International Socialist-Futurist Party that strives to combat Racism, Inequality, and Tyranny while uniting to build the best Future for all Peoples. The Goals of the Party are based upon The Tripe Future Manifesto. The Triple Future Manifesto Anti-Racist ~ Eliminate Racism wherever it is, hopefully by Peaceful means but not excluding violence. However one should strive to be Morally above the enemy by not greifing and etc. Equality ~ Give everyone a fair piece of the pie. Try to get the givers to give voluntarily; from each according to his ability, to each according to he needs. Democracy ~ If any ruler fails, the People should help develop a new government based on their future ideals. Structure The International Socialist-Futurist Party has no hierarchy, that would be against its founding goals. There is no Leader of the Party, but there is a founder, who remains Anonymous. There are no party members, just like-minded peoples who want to create a better Future. The Party will organize once a secure non-Racist, non-Inequal, and non-Tyrannical society is formed. Once you feel your town and nation have achieved those goals then help the other towns and nations of the Earth Break Free from bigotry, inequality and authoritarianism, Build for Anti-Racism, Equality, and Democracy! Political Allies Fellow left-wingers (although we don't like people who call themselves left but lack the basic knowledge or kindness and equality) Political Enemies PDCSONPP - Wow, Fascist, we don't like Fascists (they used to be Fascist, apparently they have changed though) La Falange (Falangism) - Ditto, same comments apply as above. Nazis (although Adolf_Hitlar is just a meme-Nazi, so he is no threat) (Probably more also) Political Neutrals Democratic Social Conservatives - Too bad they don't like Us How to Join Simply do your best to follow The Tripe Future Manifesto, no membership required. If you want to strike Fear into the eyes of the Racists, the Rich, and the Tyrants, announce your loyalty in chat occasionally. But remember to stay Morally above your opponents. Although there is no hierarchy of the party there do exist like-minded groups inside certain nations. Working from the inside to unite us all for a better Future! Local branches may be secret or open, known or hypothesized International Socialist-Futurist Groups are listed below. (If you know any other groups please list them below) Party Song Internationale Stand up, all victims of oppression, For the tyrants fear your might! Don't cling so hard to your possessions, For you have nothing if you have no rights! Let racist ignorance be ended, For respect makes the empires fall! Freedom is merely privilege extended, Unless enjoyed by one and all. So come brothers and sisters, For the struggle carries on. The Internationale Unites the world in song. So comrades, come rally, For this is the time and place! The international ideal Unites the human race. Let no one build walls to divide us, Walls of hatred nor walls of stone. Come greet the dawn and stand beside us, We'll live together or we'll die alone. In our world poisoned by exploitation, Those who have taken, now they must give! And end the vanity of nations, We've but one Earth on which to live. So come brothers and sisters, For the struggle carries on. The Internationale Unites the world in song. So comrades, come rally, For this is the time and place! The international ideal Unites the human race. And so begins the final drama, In the streets and in the fields. We stand unbowed before their armour, We defy their guns and shields! When we fight, provoked by their aggression, Let us be inspired by life and love. For though they offer us concessions, Change will not come from above! So come brothers and sisters, For the struggle carries on. The Internationale Unites the world in song. So comrades, come rally, For this is the time and place! The international ideal Unites the human race! Comments about the Comments The Comments are people who are gravely confused by the word International, WE STRETCH ACROSS ALL BOUNDARIES FOR A FUTURE OF EQUALLY, INTERNATIONALISM, & SOCIALISM!Category:Political Parties